1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting structure; in particular, to a light-emitting structure using a brittle substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation is a significant problem for light emitting diodes. Improvements to a package structure of light-emitting diodes, disposing light emitting diodes on a metal board having higher coefficient of thermal conductivity, using a cooling fan and a thermal gel are common methods for addressing heat dissipation. In recent years, disposing light emitting diodes on a ceramic substrate is a popular method. Through the heat dissipation property of the ceramic substrate, the efficiency of the heat dissipation is improved for the package structure of the light emitting diodes.
In practice, the ceramic substrate is brittle and fastening the ceramic substrate without fracture is a common problem encountered when fastening the ceramic substrate. A common method for fastening a ceramic substrate is to hold the ceramic substrate with a holding structure surrounding thereof and then fastening the holding structure onto a carrier. However, this method of holding the ceramic substrate with the holding structure is inconvenient due to several reasons. For example, when the ceramic substrates have different dimensions, each of the ceramic substrates requires a specific holding structure such that the cost of the overall structure is increased. Moreover, the light emitted by light emitting diodes may be blocked by the holding structure that surrounds the package structure of the light emitting diodes. Therefore, a skilled person in the art must adjust the angle of light emitted from the package structure of the light emitting diodes.